Very Good
| jname = ベリーグッド | rname = Berīguddo | ename = Berry Good | first = Chapter 426; Episode 309 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Captain | birth = September 10th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 157, Very Good's birthday is given | jva = Keiichiro Yamamoto | dfbackcolor = 33333F | dftextcolor = DAD5B9 | dfname = Beri Beri no Mi | dfename = Berry-Berry Fruit | dfmeaning = Berry | dftype = Paramecia }} was one of the Marines who helped to attack the Straw Hats during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby. His name and the name of his fruit were revealed in Yellow Databook as well as in SBS Volume 47 of the manga.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Very Good's and his fruit's names are revealed.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 47 - Fan Question: What are the names of the Devil Fruits the Marine Headquarters captains and commanders, that fought the Straw Hats in Volume 44, had? Appearance Very Good is a large Marine with a black afro. He has the word Marine tattooed across his chin and a cross shaped scar on his forehead. He wears the usual Marine clothes and he is relatively round in shape. Abilities and Powers As a marine officer he has the command over lower-ranked marines. Since he is a marine captain and a Devil Fruit user it could be assumed that he is quite strong. Devil Fruit Very Good has the power of the Beri Beri no Mi and is immune to blunt physical attacks such as punches by separating his body into several berry shaped orbs. History The Enies Lobby Incident When a Buster Call attack was accidentally ordered on Enies Lobby by Spandam, Very Good joined the Marine forces sent to bombard the judiciary island. During the operation, Very Good, along with all of those of the rank Marine captains and above, were sent to attack the Straw Hats on the Bridge of Hesitation. Despite their best efforts however, Very Good and his fellow Marines weren't able to stop the Straw Hats from escaping. Having completely destroyed an important World Government island without stopping even one of the invaders, Very Good and his fellow Marines suffered a humiliating defeat. Hunt for CP9 After some time passed since the incident in Enies Lobby, Very Good is seen leading a group of Marines and Government agents onto the homeland of CP9 in order to capture the failed government unit, CP9. His force soon finds the group.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 27, Very Good leads a group of Marines and Agents to capture CP9.One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 522 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 28, Very Good's forces encounter the CP9. However the force is utterly defeated and Very Good himself left literally in pieces. After defeating him, CP9 abandon him (though still split apart) in their homeland, and his current condition remains unknown.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 528 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 33, Pieces of Very Good remain on island. Major Battles * Very Good vs. Franky * Very Good and Marines vs. CP9 members * I like cheese. * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * hi * Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Very Good antagonized Franky much longer, pinning him down with his rapid-bouncing until Zoro batted the segments of Very Good's body into the distance, leaving Franky free to grab his head and blast him into the side of a battleship. Translation and Dub Issues His name is a pun due the Japanese pronounce of "very" being the same as "berry" (for his Devil Fruit power). References Site Navigation it:Verygood fr:Very Good Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Enies Lobby Characters